Raindrops will fall
by Ali15
Summary: Thrown out by their family Ellie and Fi meet the lovely Jason but never think beyond his looks. please r&r or odd things will happen to all 150 of youre favourite pet gnats.
1. out out out

Disclaimer: Tamora Pierce owns any farmilliar places or concepts in this story  
  
I hope you like this, please review, but don't feel u have 2 b nice, just don't tear it 2 shreds, as it's my first story *nervous giggles* . if I don't get any reviews I won't rite ne more but if u like it there's loads more to come.  
Ellie reached for her twin with her mind.  
  
" Fi, what's going on?"  
  
"pirates, we gotta go, c'mon, grab youre things and lets get outta here."  
  
Ellie grabbed her things, shoved on a shirt, breeches,boots a jacket and caught her curls back in a band before going to join her twin outside.  
  
The rows of tents were chaos, cooking fires knocked over, animals milling and people screaming. Everyone running to the group by the cliff path. On the sea were three black boats with fires around their edges. Pirates. Ellie grabbed Fi who was staring at the ships and they went over to the group. Their parents and little brother were already there. There were screams as two more ships appeared, the masking spells lifted. As they joined the group a womwn shouted  
  
" keep them away, it's them, those twins, they's the ones that brought this on us, them an their lightnin an magic"  
  
More and more people started screaming at them. With a shock they recognezed their Aunt as the woman who first called out. They knew they made people nervous, but this couldn't be their fault. Some of the nearer people threw things at them and backed away.  
  
"El, what do we do, what've we done?" Fi asked.  
  
"" I dunno but Papa'll sort it, don't worry"  
  
the leader moved up the path and the group followed him. The twins tried to go too but were stopped by a barrage of rocks thrown at them. Fi cried out as one struck her face. Tears stung her eyes and drops of rain began to fall.  
  
"Papa" yelled Ellie "Help" he turned, spreading his hands in a gesture of helplesness and continued up the path.  
  
Ellie shouted untill her throat was raw, Fi huddled crying, rain swirling round her drenching them both.  
  
Ellie was angry and sick with disbelief. They had been abandonned. Their own parents had left them. Lightning played around her skin, winds lifting her blond curls 


	2. up the path

She stared hard out to sea trying not to cry. Suddenly she reasized the pirates were closer. They must be damaged to go unmasked but they were still dangerous. She shoved her feelings aside and the winds subsided.  
  
She shook Fi and the barriar between them collapsed. Fi's theoughts came tumbling into Ellies head.  
  
"Fi, it'll be ok but there's pirates remember.I theink it might be time to leave."  
  
Yeah" Fi nodded, her blue eyes swimming.  
  
She stood up and the two girls began running up rhe beach. Fi ducked into a tent and came out with and armful of food. Ellie took some and pointed to an animal path up the cliff. They ran as fast as they could and soon Ellies legs ached and her breath came in gasps. She looked behind at the litle life boats going to shore and ran with a burst of speed overtaking Fi. She fell over, spilling her food and cutting her arms on stones and brambles. Fi yanked her up and they picked up most tof the food. Together they dragged each other on.  
  
Ellies pack weighed more and more untill her shoulders ached and the straps cut into her skin.  
  
"just put one foot in front of the other" panted Fi. She forced her aching limbs to move and they went up the cliff agonizingly slowly. At ;ast they reached the top and collapsed gasping for breath. Ellie closed her eyes and rested her head on the cool grass.  
  
She heard indignant splutters from Fi and her voice screaming in her head.  
  
"El El, look what they're doing, get their filthy hands of our stuff!"  
  
Reluctantly she opened her eyes and crawled to where Fi was lying neat the edge of the cliff. Men in black were goin in and out of he tents, setiing them on fire once they were done. Ellie gazed at the blazing camp and swore under her breath, thumping the ground.  
  
"How dare they, that's our stuff!" She glanced at Fi. Her curls were on end, lightning nesting in it. She was glowing, scorching her clothes. When she looked at herself she was surprised to find that she was sparking too. She shook Fi and pointed.  
  
Fi looked down surprised.  
  
"Why don't they make these things fire proof?"  
  
"Because most people don't breed lightning" 


	3. the skies will open

Sorry this is such a short chapter and I promise more later, thanks to everone who reviewed. Bex - thanks, but if Numair anx Dain don't get back 2gether in ur story I will be forced to hunt u down ( difficult) and cause u much pain 9 also difficult) Ellie mae - thanks and I'l try 2 update more regularly Russet wolf - please update urs, I really loved it  
  
"Besides, that's not the point Fi, we're out of control and you know it" "That's exactly the point and I don't care if I'm out of control, just look what their doing" Fi's mind voice was indignant. Ellie looked again at the small dark figures and small fires that had been their home. "How can you think of control when they're doing that to our h-home" a tear ran down her cheek. Ellie reached into her sister's mind "Fi, I know it's hard but we've just got to be strong, if we carry on like this we'll scorch someone, we'll end up being a danger to anyone we're around" Fi's only response was to cry harder. Ellie could see the pain in her face. She screwed her eyes shut but saw only her father's shrug, and her Mother walking away. She felt a knot in her throat and opened them wide but it was too late. Tears spilled over and she hugged Fi as rain fell all around. After a while Fi's voice in her mind made her jump. "El, please don't cry, don't, we've got to move, they'll be coming up here soon." She dried her eyes and lifted her pack with a sigh, drawing a deep shaky breath. "okay, lets go then" They walked along a rocky path, dust rising under their feet. They carried on till midday when Fi sat down abruptly. Ellie lay down on the grass next to her and for a long time neither of them moved. Ellie fell asleep and Fi just sat. Ellie was woken by Fi shaking her. She was holding bread and water which Ellie gulped down pulling a face - it was warm and tasted of soap. They were on some grass next to the costal path and below them the water sparkled and glinted. 


	4. tantrums and tears

I promised more and hear it is:  
There were no houses anywhere and no-one could be seen. Ellie curled up, intending to go back to sleep but Fi shook her again. Ellie curled up tighter and mumbled, annoyed. Fi reached out a hand and Ellie hit out. She wanted to be left alone, not made to walk, " leave me alone" "no, get up" "go away" " Fine, I will! " Fi screamed and ran off." Ellie groaned and slowly got to her feet, angry at being bossed around. When she reached Fi she began to feel guilty. She was half running, tears falling down her face in rivulets not bothering to wipe them away. She looked away when Ellie caught up with her. "look, Fi. I'm really sorry.." She began awkwardly." I didn't mean it, I just.2 she tailed off and Fi kept walking. Ellies temper began to fray, she hated apologising. She ran after Fi and tried once more. "c'mon Fi, I've said I'm sorry, OK? " she was just about to shout when Fi turned. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Ellie put her arms around her. "We ought to find somewhere to sleep" Fi told her silently. Ellie nodded. They walked on together in silence. After a few hours they asked for rooms at one of the roadside inns. An old woman opened the door "Have you got a room spare please?" Ellie asked. "no" she snapped. "but you're sign says you do" " It's wrong" "no it's not" Ellie insisted. " I don't let rooms to thieves or children and you're both" Ellie began to glow. Hail formed and began to fall, sizzling when it met her skin The old woman slammed the door with a shaking hand. A window opened. "now clear off" A bolt of lightning shot from Ellie's hand to the nearest flower bed. The flowers turned into charcoal. Fi giggled nervously. " you were saying about control?" she asked sweetly. Ellie turned on her with a scowl then began to see the funny side. The twins sat down in hysterics, lying on the wet grass. Suddenly Ellie stopped laughing and sat up. "where does she get off calling us thieves? We should teach her a lesson, stuck up snob." She hissed. Fi snorted. "I think you've already done that. Those were probably her prize begonias you sizzled." Ellie made a noise and her face crumpled. " Oh Fi, why does everyone hate us" Her whole body shook with sobs. Fi watched aghast. She had never seen Ellie this out of control before. She was unpredictable, but she had always been in control. She tried to talk to her but nothing she said made any difference so eventually she just lay on the grass. Half an hour later Ellie looked at her with large liquid eyes. " Fi what's happening to us? All we seem to do is argue and I have so many tantrums tears and hysterics even I don't know where I am. We're 15, old enough to know better." Fi shrugged, too tired to answer. " Counselling tomorrow El. I can't even sort my own head out right now." She said eventually. They went from inn to inn and tried all the roadside hostels but at each one they got the same dirty looks and excuses. At last Fi lost her temper. "we're not thieves, we're not children and we're fed up with snobs like you thinking you're better than us. If you think it say it and don't just come up with pathetic excuses why we can't stay in your lousy miserable flea ridden room." She took a deep breath and ran a hand through her lightning covered hair. " and just because we're dirty doesn't mean we murder people in their sleep, though we might well make an exception for you, mightn't we El? Ellie grinned savagely.  
  
Please review if u want more, cos I want 2 know if people like it. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, there is a plot, I promise, and good looking guys are JUST around the corner! 


End file.
